Their Life in the Ghost Zone
by Skaken Bloodbane
Summary: This is the sequel of A Kindled Flame I hope you enjoy... (Back Hopefully to finish)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ember's Realm After the event's of A Kindled Flame

Ember was resting in her bed as Danny was making some food in her kitchen. It was a few weeks after the fight with Skulker and Sam. He had sent a message to his parent's letting them know what had happened with Skulker and Ember losing her abilities and they well being worried accepted the fact that Danny couldn't get part to Amity Pack until they got the Ghost Portal running again and well they where working on that Tucker and Jazz where searching through the files they copied from Vlads computer before destroying it to see if they could figure out a way to get Ember her powers back. Until either of those things happened Danny had been crashing at Ember's place in the Ghost Zone.

After finishing the pancakes Danny put them on a couple of plates and then placed them both on a try with some butter and syrup and started making his way up stairs to Ember's room. After opening the door his face broke into a wide grin Ember was passed out sprawled over her bed on leg hanging off the side with her pillow on the floor. "My Pure Flame it's time to wake up." Danny whispered in her ear.

A mumbled "No" was all he got in response.

"I have chocolate blueberry Pancakes." He whispered in her ear again.

"With syrup?"

"And butter." He smiled. "But they're getting cold."

"Fine but I'm only getting up for the pancakes." She groaned as she sat up

Danny just smiled and handed her a plate.

"I know I said this like 10 times in the last three week but you can cook, you listen when I talk, you treat me like a queen how'd I snag someone like you?" Ember smiled as she cut into the pancake letting some the molten chocolate spill onto the plate.

"You passed out drunk at a bar and I carried you home and it just went from there." Danny laughed as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Oh yeah." Ember chuckled.

"Anyway I have to got to work soon." Danny sighed. He had gotten a job at Walker's prison to help pay for food and cloths well he was stuck in the Ghost Zone. It had taken some convincing before Walker could see the advantages of having a guard who could phase through prison walls to get to anywhere in the prison easily. After that Danny started working a 8 hr shift 4 days a week under Walker direct supervision of course. The ghost warden didn't trust him completely just yet.

Since his time staying in the Ghost Zone he had learned that for the most part ghost had day to day afterlives that they went through Lunch Lady ran a soup kitchen the Box Ghost worked a post office, hell even Youngblood ran a shipping business (minor pun intended) Ember worked a music shop Kitty worked as a make-up artist, and Johnny worked as a stunt man. That was another thing there were movies in the ghost zone and not just Horror either everything from Action to Sci-Fi even romance Movies that Danny was very thankful Ember hated. It really was it's own little world.

'Anyway I got to go my Pure Flame." Danny said kissing Ember good-bye." If I'm late Walker will have my hide." He chuckled well being completely serious.

"Ok see you when I get off from the music shop."Ember smiled after returning her boyfriends kiss.

Later Walker's Prison

"Good you on time Ghost Punk." Walker said plainly as Danny should up "Where doing a cell by cell inspection today I want you to float through everything to make sure the prisoners haven't manage to hide anything."

"Got it sir, " was all Danny said as he was trying not to get on his boss's bad side.

"Good."

They started the inspection in the east wing finding three computer's, a deck of cards and about half a dozen copies of "Ghost and Ghouls" Swimsuit addition, all of which Walker burned on sight.

"Ok did you find anything else Ghost Punk?" Walker asked as Danny finished searching the last cell before turning backing his ghost form.

"No sir just dust." Danny said as he cough and some dust and dirt puff off him.

'Good on to the west wing then."

And so the day dragged on after searching the west wing the when to the north wing and their final stop Skulker's cell. One of the reasons Danny had gotten the job at the prison was because he has brought Walker Skulker before he has a chance to rebuild his suit and after Danny explained what Skulker had tried to do to him and how he had hurt Ember Walker was more the pleased to lock him in a cell with bars close enough together that he couldn't slip through.

"Hello again whelp." The little green blob smiled.

"Skulker." Danny said plainly "Got any contraband?"

"Now where would I get contraband?" Skulker smirked.

"I don't know where'd you get it the last three times we checked?'

"Liked I'd tell you." Skulker spat at Danny.

"Fine have it you're way." Danny said turning human and sifting through Skulkers cell and coming up with the start of a small suit hidden under the bed with escape plans stuffed in the pillow.

'Now what do we have here." Danny smiled handing what he found over to Walker.

"Nice work Daniel." Walker said well destroying the suit and burning the plans

"Thanks sir." Danny replied knowing Walker only called him Daniel when he meant the praise he was giving.

" Well that ends the inspection. Not bad it only took 7:30 hrs to check the entire prison from top to bottom." Walker said with a rare grin." You can knock of early Ghost Punk. Good work today."

"Thank you sir." Danny said as he well still in human form phased through the prison roof and made his way to Ember's work hoping to surprise her.

The End

A/N Ok so I like where A Kindled Flame left off and I didn't really feel like I should add another chapter to it so I thought why not make a new story as a continuation of that one so here it is


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom

A/N So I had writer's block for most of the day but managed to get this much done so I decided to post what I had for a chapter hope you enjoy.

Meanwhile at the music store in Deadend Mall

"Welcome to Hangman's Beat. Home to the music of the living and the Dead." Ember said not looking up from her guitar which she was tuning. "The new stuff is front and center and every thing else is sorted by Era going all the way to 100 A.D." She added still not looking up.

"Slow day I take it?" Danny said walking into the store smiling.

"Hey Boby-Pop what are you doing here not that I'm complaining?" Ember looked up as her boyfriend.

"Walker let me off early." Danny said still smiling as he kissed his girlfriend. " So I figured I'd stop by."

"So why would Walker let you out early?" Ember asked going back to turning her guitar.

"Because we finished searching the cell and since there was nothing else he needed so he let me go." Danny said now going there old vinyl.

"So he starting to warm up to you then?"

"Oh hell no he just wanted to get ride of me for the rest of the day." Danny laughed

Just then Kitty came running into the store at high speed."Ember, Danny you're not going to believe this but Vlads back."

"WHAT?!" Ember and Danny screamed together.

"You heard me." Kitty said with a smile "The idiot apparently got hit with an asteroid well he was sleeping in space and it killed him and now he's in the Ghost Zone as a full ghost karma is a bitch."

"Yes it is but Kitty that mean's I am stuck in the Ghost Zone with my worst enemy." Danny said well rubbing his eyes.

"Yes but Baby-Pop this mean you can put him in Walker's Prison." Ember smiled. "And since he is a full ghost he can't go human and phase out."

"True," Danny said thinking about the idea and liking more every second. "Kitty you know where he is now?" He asked

"Not a clue all I know is he showed up in the Far Frozen I don't know where he's been since." Kitty said.

Danny sighed "I guess I have to go talk to Walker then." As he headed for the door kiss Ember good by before he left.

"Good luck Baby-Pop." Ember called after him. "Find him quick that guy's a pain in the ass if left alone to long."

Walkers Prison a short while later.

"What are you doing back here Ghost Punk, I gave you the rest of the day off?" Walker asked looking up from his paperwork as Danny phased into his Office.

"Vlad's back and I am going to track him down and bring him here before his causes anymore trouble." Danny said sternly.

"Alright and you telling me why?"

"Because I'm going to need a few day's off to find him."

"Fine but you'll be making it up by pulling more shift to make up for the one's you missed well you're gone." Walker said looking Danny in the eye before adding "And Ghost Puck watch yourself he may have gotten stronger since you last saw him and more then a few of your enemy may be willing to help him."

"Yes sir." Danny said before leaving.

"That boy better come back he's damn useful." Walker muttered before going back to his paperwork. "And his banter with the prisoners is entertaining at times.' He add chuckling to himself.

The End

A/N so Thanks for the View Reviews follows and favorites I like reading them just got one question I got a guest review that didn't show up in the reviews it wasn't a shall we say a pleasant one and I was wondering why it wasn't showing up on the site?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry about the lack of updates I had writers block. I know this is not much but I hope you enjoy what I got done. once again sorry about the lack of updates

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, work of non-canon, general free use stuff and anything else that means I DON'T OWN THIS

As Danny floated through the seemingly endless expanse of the Ghost Zone he thought back to everything that has happened. Everything changed so quickly all because of a simple favor asked by a phantom bar tender. Because of that night he was now dating a woman who was once one of his worst enemies, he was working at the ghost prison that once tried to hold him and was now living in the Ghost Zone cut off from his friends and family and if he was being completely honest hes never been happier.

Sighing Danny got back to focusing on the task at hand finding Vald or at least some clue as to where he was.

"Think Phantom." Danny said stopping for a second. "Where would that conniving little piece of slime go?"

And then it hit him, his old portal. With that in mind Danny headed towards the location of the only other man made Ghost Portal that had ever existed the one he personally destroyed.

" Still about as subtle as fireworks." Danny said shaking his head at the giant football floating in front of him. "Looks like he's not here. Where could he had gone. Dammit." Danny wanted to scream, swear yell at the top of his lungs, but he know that wouldn't help.

"Why does it always feel like if I solve on problem another one is right behind it?" Danny sighed "Oh well, I better start heading back last thing I want is Ember getting pissed because I don't show up at home tonight."

2 hours later Danny and Ember's realm

"So nothing?" Ember asked playing with the spaghetti on her plate.

"Nope no sign of him." Danny answered " I wish I had a clue or something. Something to let me know where he's gone or what he's planning."

"No use fretting about it Baby-Pop." Ember smiled grabbing his hand. " We know he's back, so we know to be on guard."

" But how do we prepare if we don't know what he's up too or where he is?" Danny asked as every worst case scenario runs through his head.

"We can't." Ember stated plainly "But if being around you has taught me anything you will always find a way." She added with a smile. "Now I'm done with my dinner so I'll meet you on the couch."

As she got up she gave her stressed boyfriend a kiss and made her way to the living room (I feel like calling any room in a ghost dwelling a living room is odd. Back to the story.)

"Thanks Ember." Danny said with a smile " I will be there shortly." He added as he got up and started clearing the table.

After Danny was done he made his way over to the couch to find Ember laying across it having dosed of well watching some documentary about musicians in the after life. Knowing that she had seen the show over a hundred time he just turned it off and gently picked her up and started carrying her up the stairs to their room.

Holding her in his arms all the stress and worries that were weighing him down seem to lift off of him and he found himself wondering how he ever made it without her in his life. Smiling to himself he placed her on the bed and quitly got undress before crawly into bed with her and pulling her into him. As he started to drift off to sleep the only thing that crossed his mind was he would protect this woman no matter what.

A/N I know it's not much but I hope it's enough


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So I would like to thank Devilzxknight86 because this chapter kinda sprouted from your comment so thank you.

After about a week of looking Danny had more or less given up on finding Slime for Brains (Vlad) and had gone back to work at the Prison which well he was gone Technis had given a massive upgrade too in return for a reduced sentence.

It had enough tech in it to make Tucker more or less wet his pants and not with piss. The walls all had anti tamper sensors in them, the security system got a complete over hall and was now more or less hack proof and at the request of Walker (though everyone was forced to promise under threat of being beaten within an inch of their respective afterlife's not to tell Danny it was him) Technis also installed a inter-dimensional phone with a direct line to Fenton Works.

Danny was shocked to say the least. "Technis did all this?"

"Yes finally found a use for that digital pain in my ass." Walker said plainly. "He even add that phone for you for some reason."

Danny cracked a smile knowing full well that he wouldn't have done that unless Walker asked him too.

"Is it really linked to Fenton Works?" Danny asked

"How about you pick up the damn thing and try instead of asking me." Walker snapped before turning to walk away.

"Ok here goes nothing." Danny said as he grabbed the phone and put it too his ear as it started to ring.

"Hello?" Jacks voice rang out from the other end.

"Dad." Danny said a little hesitant after not hearing his dad's voice for so long.

"Danny Boy! Is that you?" Jack roared causing Danny to pull the phone away from his ear "Maddy get up here Danny's on the phone!"

"Dad lower your voice some of the prisoners are sleeping." Danny told his dad. The last thing he need was the prisoners waking up because he was on the phone.

"Prisoners Danny are you in jail? Don't worry son your Old Dad will break you out." Jack said still at the same volume as before.

"No Dad I am not in jail I work at the prison in the Ghost Zone." Danny said trying to calm down the living megaphone he called a father only to hear "I'm coming Danny Boy!" Coming from the phone.

"Danny?" His mother's voice came through. "Danny is that really you?"

"Yes Mom it's me." Danny sigh happy to talk to the saner of his two parents though that was not saying much. "How are things back in Amity Park?"

"I wish I had good news for you Honey." His mother said her voice almost breaking. " We can't seem to get the Portal working yet I mean we can send things one way but we can't bring them back. To make matters worse Danielle is demilitarizing and we had to put her in stasis, but she still seems to be reverting in age we don't know what to do the only thing we can come up with is possible putting her into a womb once she has reached fetus stage and put her in a surrogate but I am not sure a human one will work."

"Wait what? Ok I get she is aging backwards but how would putting her in a womb help with that?" Danny said trying to keep his voice level and failing miserably.

"I think if she goes though the actual process involved in the creation of a human it may stabilize her for good." Maddy said

"And why won't a human work?" Danny asked

"Because she is half ghost so I was thinking it may be better to use a ghost preferably one that was once human." Maddy said calmly

"And how would this work?" Danny asked

"Well to put it simply someone would have to place Danielle into the womb of a female ghost and that ghost would have to carry her to term and then give birth to her."

"That's putting it simply?"

"Yes dear that is putting it simply."

"Ok Mom I have to go." Danny said quickly as a plan was already forming in his mind. "You may be getting a visit from a ghost with a clock staff. Please don't shoot him."

"Ok Honey, Stay safe and call often we will try and think of something to do to help Daniel." His mother sighed before she heard a click telling her her son had hung up.

Danny was about to bolt out of the prison when he came face to face with the two ghost he was planning on seeing.

"Dammit Clockwork I hate it when you do that." Danny swore despite being happy to see The all seeing ghost and his girlfriend

"Yes well I must find some way to amuse myself." The old ghost chuckled as he turn into a new born. "And do not worry I have already discussed it with Miss McLain and she is willing to help so long as the two of you raise her." He added as Ember blushed a deep shade of blue.

"Clockwork I understand we are pressed for time but I kind of wish you had let me tell him that." Ember said sternly.

"Yes well the sooner we get this sorted the sooner you two get to enjoy the joys of pregnancy." The now young ghost man said.

"Now without further ado I shall go fetch young Danielle and place her inside of Miss McLain."

"But Danny never said if he was alright with it." Ember pipped up have not heard an answer from her boyfriend on weather or not he was OK with them raising a child together.

"Young master Daniel shall you tell her or should I?" Clockwork said turning to the stunned young man.

This snapped Danny out of where ever he had been and back to where he was needed. "Yes... That was actually something I was going to ask you." Danny said

"There you have it now I will go get young miss Danielle and de-age her enough so that she may grow inside you for the full nine months." Clockwork said before disappearing only to reappear a second later letting them know it was done. "Now I must be off have fun." He said as he disappeared once more as an Old man.

"So I guess I need to call my mother back and let her know what is going on. I will see you at home."Danny said before kissing his girlfriend and picking up the phone to call Fenton Works. Well Ember made her way back to their realm slowly rubbing her belly and smiling.

A/N Hope you enjoyed I will try and keep updating.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this Danny Phantom is not mine nor do I want it to be I just like character and writing situations for them for the entertainment of fans like myself

Pre-Chapter Note: Short but Hopefully enjoyable

2 Months Later

Over the last two months Danny had learned three very important lessons

1\. Pregnant Ghost still get cravings

2\. Telling you Pregnant Girlfriend that those cravings are weird is a very bad idea ( Even if that craving is deep-fried ghost peppers with vanilla ice cream.)

3\. and Jack Fenton is the only person alive who thinks making a one way portal to some place is a good idea when you are trying to get someone to come through it from the other side.

Those three things aside it was mostly uneventful Ember was doing good and after his parents figured out the issue with the portal, they got up and running and his mother has since been acting as Ember's personal physician and helping her well Danny started going back to school. The only thing that really worries his is the lack of news or sightings of Vlad and how all his worst enemies have seemingly disappeared along with him.

'I hope nothing happens well I'm here.' He thought as he sat in Lancer's class. 'The last thing we need is those idiots teaming up again.'

"Mr. Fenton, well I understand that the exploits of Mr. Finn and Sawyer may seem boring when compared to your own, but you may still wish to pay attention." Mr. Lancer said cutting through Danny's thoughts

"Yeah sorry..." Danny said half heartily.

Shaking his head Lancer just went back to try to explain a book to a room who couldn't care less. 'Why do I bother some days?' he thought to himself.

Later in the Lunch Hall

"Danny...?" Sam said nervously as she approached the table were her former best friends sat.

After two months of not seeing him and having Tucker giving her the cold-shoulder she had had a lot of time to think about her actions. The more she thought it the more she realized that she wasn't trying to protect Danny from Ember she was afraid that she'd steal her best friend from her and all she did was hurt her and Danny instead of being happy for him. It also helped when she regained consciousness and try to talk to Tucker told her to that she was just as bad if not worse then Paulina and she had to admit he was right 'I mean I team up with Skulker of all people...'

"Danny..."

"Danny please..."

"What do you want?" Danny said with a chill that could give Walker a run for his money in the pissed off department.

"Okay so I thought about and..." Sam took a moment and continued. "I am sorry I went crazy thinking she was trying to steal you and I hurt you and Ember and cause Tucker, your family and even the town so much pain, because I couldn't see past my own fears and realize what I was doing was wrong." She paused and when neither boy said anything keep going. "What I did was unforgivable and well I know it will take time I hope I will make it up to all three of you someday." At that she turned around and walk away.

At this Tucker turn to Danny. "So what do you think?"

"She's right she screwed up." Danny said as he munched on a fry.

"And...?"

"And what?"

Tucker shook his head "Danny I know she fucked up... She hurt you, Ember and me. I'm not saying we need to trust her right away, but maybe we should give her a second chance." As he finished he hope Danny wouldn't flip out.

"Okay." Was all he got as a response as Danny keep eating one fry at a time.

"Dude are you even paying attention?" He said staring at he friend as he just keep looking forward.

"Yes Tuck I was listening." Danny sighed. "Listen man can you go get Sam I need to tell you something. It's about Ember and Danielle." He added as he got up and head for the tree outside the lunch hall.

As Tucker watched he's best friend walk out the doors he couldn't help but worry. 'Well looks like I need to go find Sam...'

A/N First Please note I am sorry, Second I would like to say please no more spelling and or grammar comments everyone I am really bad at that do to a learning disorder and I'm not trying to make excuses but I am saying that I am aware of my short comings in this area and unfortunately try as I might I can not seem to fix them... And to put it simply my spelling at times is so bad that I break spell check as in the program has no idea what in Sam Hells name I am trying to spell...

A/N2 I would like to also thank you all who came back and read the new chapter I love story telling and I post this stuff in hopes that others will enjoy it as well


End file.
